When It All Begins Again
by MaisyBuke
Summary: It's been 23 years since anyone we know has been in The New Directions, and with Marley at the helm, things are about to fall apart if she can't pull a complete turn around and place at regionals. Luckily, some of her old friends are back in town with their kids following in their footsteps! Can Marley save the glee club?
1. Intro

Marley Lynn slowly approaches the principal's office. She wasn't sure what Principal Tucker wanted, but she knew it couldn't mean good news for her and the glee club. Marley knocks on the door, and through the glass door, she sees the tall, handsome man wave her in.

"Mrs. Lynn, thanks for coming in." He tells her with a smile on his face.

"No problem, Principal Tucker." She nods her head. "May I ask what this is about?" She wonders aloud.

Principal Tucker nods his head. "I have some bad news, Marley." He tells her honestly.

Marley's eyes grow big. Sure, she was on rather friendly terms with the principal, but Oliver Tucker only used her first name when he was about to tell her something really serious, usually something she wasn't going to like. "What is it?" She asks, clearly worried.

The principal lets out a sigh while rubbing her chiseled jaw quickly. "I'm going to have to cut the glee club." He tells her. "There's just not enough money in the budget." He explains.

"That's not fair." Marley shakes her head. "Oliver, we both know how important the arts are!" She exclaims, forgetting she's at school and using her friend's first name, even though he is technically her superior.

"I know." Oliver tells her. "But, what am I supposed to do?" He asks. "Look, you know I enjoy the arts just as much as the next guy, but The New Directions haven't placed in a regionals in over five years! And, it doesn't exactly bring in a lot of donations or ticket sales."

Marley shakes her head. "You have to give me a chance to save the club." Marley argues with Oliver. Just then she remembers the story Santana, now the Cheerio's coach, had told her about when Mr. Schue took over the glee club in Santana's sophomore year. "If we don't place at regionals and advance to nationals this year, then you can cut the club." Marley tries to deal with him, already fearing that she may not have a job for too much longer. "If we go to nationals though, you have to keep us, at least for another year." Marley practically begs the principal.

Oliver Tucker takes a deep breath, thinking about Marley's proposal. He really did love the arts, and specifically Glee Club considering he'd been in his own high school club. "Alright." Oliver nods his head. "But, you have to go to nationals this year, Marley." He tells her seriously. "Or else I'm not going to have any choice but to cut the club."

"I understand." Marley nods her head. "Thank you so much, Principal Tucker." Marley tells him, remembering that he is indeed her boss. She stands up and walks out of the principal's office, already trying to think of various ways to save the club she had loved so much when she was in high school. First thing's first, she needed more members to join!

**Hey everybody! I decided to try & write a next generation/syoc story because I see so many of them out there… And, it looks fun but also challenging… I've been writing for a long time, but I've never posted anything so this will be a whole new experience for me in so many ways! Anyway, you've read the prologue, now it's time to get to know the families right after you've read a few rules…**

1. I will not be accepting any character sent through reviews. If I don't get it through PM and PM only, the character will not be accepted, no matter what. As a sidenote, please put the character's first and last name as the subject of the PM.

2. I do not need any clones of the original/canon glee clubbers. Those characters will also not be accepted. Also, don't make your character perfect. Everybody has flaws.

3. The families I give are the only couples/families I'm interested in seeing characters for. For example, I'm using Quinn & Puck (Quick), therefore I don't want to see any children for Quam or Puckleberry, got it? (With that being said, not all ships will be in this story. I just don't see it being plausible.)

4. With that being said, I would be willing to accept 100% new characters, ones that aren't related to any actual Glee Club cast member. I actually really encourage this!

5. Please **do not** submit any character that you've submitted to any other story (that's been accepted). I don't want to find out that I'm the twelfth person to write about whatever character it is. And, just a warning, if I find out that your character has been submitted & accepted to another story, I will immediately write them out of the story, regardless of what is happening with that particular character in my story.

6. Have fun with your characters! I'm willing to do most storylines, dark or happy, so just get creative! I can't wait to see what you come up with! :) OH! And, younger kids are welcome, too! :)

**Oh, and don't forget to somewhere in the character submission to tell me the name of your favorite Glee song/performance, just so I know you've read all this!**

**Quinn & Noah Puckerman** – Quinn went to Yale where she participated in the theater department, but she actually got her B.A. in English with a minor in literature. She is now a book editor at a big name publishing house in New York, although she lives in Lima with Puck & their family. She just travels for about a week to ten days every month/month and a half. Puck, on the other hand, wasted a few years pursuing various odd jobs and careers. But, eventually, he got a job as a bartender. He stayed with it for so long that he realized that he was actually good at this. So, then he decided to open his own bar, which he did. Hudson's (named as a tribute to Finn) is a local bar in town that does pretty well, and it allows Puck to provide for his family pretty well (along with Quinn's income). They got back together after Finn passed away. They just realized that life was too short to waste any of the time they have.

They're going to have 2-4 children. All must be 17 or younger.

**Marley & Ryder Lynn** – Marley and Ryder got together during their senior year of high school. He never truly got over her, and once Marley and Jake broke up, they just fell right into it. They've been together ever since. While Ryder struggled with some things in school, he always tried really hard to succeed. He ended up getting a degree in architecture, and about five years after he graduated and had some experience under his belt, Ryder opened his own architectural firm. It's pretty successful, and he does work all over Ohio. Marley went to school, and she got a degree in education with a minor in music studies. She taught music classes at an elementary school until Will & Emma moved to Washington D.C. Then, she took over the Glee Club at William McKinley High School.

Marley and Ryder will have between 1-3 children. All have to be 18 or younger.

**Brittany & Sam Evans** – Brittany accepted her early admissions to MIT. Sam just couldn't forget about Brittany so he decided to go to the Berklee College of Music in Boston to be near to her. The schools were literally just a mile away from one another. As soon as Sam moved to Boston, he and Brittany were back together, and she was so happy to see him. Being away from everyone was hard for her. She graduated close to the top of her class with a degree that she doesn't even understand while Sam graduated at the same time with a degree in audio engineering. Now, Brittany owns a dance studio and gives dance lessons while Sam owns his own little recording studio. They live comfortably, but they're not mega-rich. Although, Sam was able to attain his dream and buy his parents a house outright (it took almost ten years), but he's very proud of himself.

Sam and Brittany will have three kids, two teenagers, and one smaller child (around 8-11)

**Kurt & Blaine Anderson** – Blaine proposed to Kurt during his senior year of high school, and while Kurt did eventually accept, it took him a few weeks to give Blaine his decision. Blaine was really there for Kurt when Finn died, given that Kurt took his stepbrother's passing very hard. Kurt took a semester off at NYADA to be in Lima for Carole & Burt, but went back to New York in the fall, trusting that Santana would be there for Rachel. In the fall, when Kurt moved back to New York City, Blaine was with him. They lived in the Brooklyn flat together until the three NYADA students graduated. Rachel moved into the city with her boyfriend and starred on broadway. But, eventually, both boys felt it was time to go back to Ohio. Kurt wanted to be with his parents, and Blaine missed his family as well. Now, Kurt runs his own fashion blog, which is advertised heavily on the vogue website thanks to Isabelle. Blaine gives both acting and singing lessons at a private, performing arts school in Cincinnati on Tuesday's through Thursday's. He stays there on the days that he has to work, but comes home every weekend. He has a small condo there that he stays at while there.

I'm leaving how many kids they have open. I'll see how many good submissions I get.

**Santana Lopez** **& Sebastian Smythe (co-parents, NOT TOGETHER)**– Santana lived in New York until her abuela got sick. Although the woman hadn't spoken to her for years, Santana felt compelled to go back home and try to mend their relationship again. It worked, and Santana was able to reconnect with her abuela a few months before she died. While in Lima, Santana also ran into her old "enemy" Sebastian Smythe who was working a crummy internship and often got a drink after work at the bar Santana bartended at. They became friends. Once Sebastian got a better job and Santana took over for Sue as the Cheerio's captain, they both just felt stuck. Neither was in a relationship, but they both really wanted a family. So, one night, while drunk, they decided to have a baby together. Before they could sober up, they had sex (much faster& cheaper than going through implantation and all that). They woke up the next morning not really knowing how they came to that decision, but they both realized that they still meant everything they'd said the night before. So, they kept at it until Santana got pregnant. She had a set of twins. Santana and Sebastian were never actually together, and they went into this whole thing planning to co-parent, which they've been doing for the last 16 years. They're now pretty much the best of friends & love their kids more than anything.

They have two kids, both 16 (either gender). Both can have younger children with somebody else, but they'll have to be 10 or under & with someone else. If somebody also wants to make love interests/spouses for either Santana or Sebastian, that would also be awesome! :)

**Jake Puckerman & OC** – Jake ended up attending Juilliard on a scholarship. There, he also met the mother of his children, Ally. He'd been split from Marley for over six months by the time they met, and he was immediately smitten with her. It was a quick courtship for the pair. They were married and pregnant before their sophomore year ended. During the course of her pregnancy, Ally changed. She was more resentful towards Jake because she had to drop out of school while he got to keep living out his dreams. Well, once their son was born, the two couldn't have a conversation without arguing and yelling. One night, Jake had had enough so he went out, and he got drunk. He ended up having a one-night stand with this girl. Once he woke up and realized what he did, Jake felt awful. But, he didn't want to be his dad so he got up the courage because he respected Ally too much to lie to her. Ally quickly kicked Jake out and started the divorce proceedings. Jake and Ally decided to share custody of their son because it was what was best for him. Well, a couple months after the first hook up, Jake's one-night stand, Valerie, tells him that she's pregnant. Jake wants to be there for his child. He wasn't his father, and he never wanted to be. Throughout the pregnancy, Jake and Valerie grew closer and ended up together. They got married when their son was about a year old, but they've also recently divorced. Now, Jake shares custody of both of his boys with his mother and has them both every other week. Now, Ally teaches at an elementary school in Lima, and Valerie is a dental assistant while Jake gives lessons at Brittany's dance studio. He's also taught master classes at various performing arts schools and colleges, but he doesn't want to ever get too far away from his kids.

- Jake has two kids, ages 16 & 17, either gender.

**I will be making a tumblr for this page, and I'll be updating that as much as I can in the next few days & then throughout the story… But, I'm new to tumblr so it may take me a little while to get a real good hang of it. I'll post the link on my profile.**

**UPDATE: **Character submissions are now closed! There's a list of every new character in the story on the tumblr, and I will be writing the first chapter tomorrow. Hopefully it is ready and posted by Thursday at the latest (although I'm shooting for Tuesday to be honest)!


	2. Family Time Is The Best Time

**Hey everybody! Sorry that this has taken so long. School has kept me busier than I had anticipated! Due to what I now know about the semester, it will probably be within 3-5 weeks between each update. Obviously, I'll try for sooner, but this timeframe is probably more realistic. My goal is to have between 4,000 and 5,000 words per chapter, by the way. This chapter goes over that, but I was trying to fit a lot in one chapter. I'm not sure how happy I am with this chapter yet, but I think I established a lot in this chapter about each family dynamic, which I felt was important.**

**Some of your characters may not be exactly how you pictured them just yet… But just wait, I promise that I will work out the kinks. I'm still getting to know each and every one of these 33 characters (yes, I said 33), and that doesn't even include all the actual Glee characters. Please, let me know what you think of both the story and your characters though! I've worked really hard on this, and I hope I'm doing you all justice.**

**And, as always, review, review, review! (:**

Marley is standing in her bedroom, looking in a mirror while she tries to put her left earring in when her husband, Ryder Lynn, walks out of the bathroom. He smiles at his wife. "You look beautiful, Marley." He tells her with a genuine smile on his face.

"You're sweet." Marley tells him. "But, if you really want to make me happy, you can help me come up with new ways to revive the glee club!" She exclaims.

Ryder lets out a sigh. "I understand how important this is to you, Marley, but can we please just go to Sebastian's and enjoy the barbecue with all of our friends?" He walks forward and wraps his arms around Marley's waist. "We've been talking about the glee club for two weeks now. Let's just take a break for a few hours, and maybe we'll have some fresh ideas when we come home tonight."

Marley nods her head. "You're right. I've been obsessing"

"You have." Ryder nods his head. "But, today, we're just going to go to our friend's house, have a cookout, and enjoy the company of all of our friends and their kids." He pauses. "Now, let's go round up the kids and go." He kisses her lips quickly.

_Glee!_

Across town, Sebastian is walking around his kitchen, trying to get everything in place for when all of his guests arrive. If you asked him how he got stuck hosting this Labor Day BBQ for everyone, he wouldn't even have an answer for you. Maybe he had been drunk at the time. Yeah, that had to have been it…

As Sebastian is digging through his refrigerator, searching for the package of veggie burgers he'd bought for the cookout, he hears several pairs of footsteps walking down the hallway and into his kitchen. Right as he finds the burgers and closes the door, his oldest son bounces into the room and quickly takes a seat at one of the barstools behind the counter. "What's up, Pops?" Tony, whose actual name was Anthony, asks with a playful smile on his face.

"Again with that?" Sebastian laughs.

"Anything to get you to laugh, Dad!" Sebastian turns his attention to Adrian, Tony's younger twin brother by 23 minutes. Beyond the amazing things that every new dad experiences, what Sebastian loved the most about the birth of his sons was that while they were twins, they also had different birthdays. Tony was born at 11:53 PM while Adrian was born at 12:16 the next morning.

Sebastian shakes his head at his sons. "I'm always laughing at you two." He jokes with his 16 year old sons.

"Just what every mother wants to hear from her baby daddy!" Santana Lopez exclaims as she enters the room.

"Nice of you to join us, San." Sebastian tells her as he sets the burgers down on the counter, walks around the kitchen island, and quickly kisses her cheek.

While Sebastian and Santana had started off on the worst foot they possibly could have when they met, things had changed for them over the years. When they both found themselves back in Lima, with all their other friends spread across the country, they grew to rely on each other as friends. And, when they both felt like they were ready for a family, but didn't have a significant other, they decided to have a baby together. It was perfect: a lesbian and a gay guy raising a baby together. There didn't have to be jealousy over future step-parents because Sebastian would always be their only dad, except for his partner, while the same could be said about Santana being their only mother. Neither expected twins, but then again, neither parent would ever trade one of their boys for anything else in the world either.

Neither boy looked exceptionally like Sebastian. In fact, when Sebastian pointed his sons out to people, they often asked if he'd adopted the boys. To say that Tony and Adrian took more after their mother was probably the understatement of the year. The only thing either could say they got from their father, speaking in terms of looks, really was their height. Santana stood at 5'5 and Sebastian at 6'2 while the boys were 5'9 and 5'10 respectively.

Tony stood at 5'9 with a muscular build. His dark, coffee brown eyes could often be described as soul searching. The boy's physical features were all hard and quite defined. Tony's dark hair currently was cut short and just a little left to tousle and spike to perfection. Of course, it was a roll out of bed, I-don't-even-have-to-try look. Tony, of the two boys, probably couldn't care less about his physical appearance… which worked for him because he was so naturally good looking.

Adrian on the other hand, stands at 5'10 with slightly longer hair than his older brother, hair that if he let grow out an inch or so more would start curling. His bright smile and dimples made him pretty irresistible to the girls who saw him. Adrian, like his brother, had a fairly muscular physique, but Adrian was leaner while Tony was more broad, mostly because Tony played every sport he could. Adrian was more of a wanderer. He drifted from one activity or hobby to the next.

As the boys start throwing food at each other, both of their parents are broken out of their thoughts. "Eh, stop that!" Sebastian says to them. Before Sebastian can say anything else, he hears rustling sounds coming from the door to the garage.

"Where do you want these, Babe?" Sebastian looks over and sees his boyfriend of nine months, William "Liam" Goldsworthy. In his hands, Liam has two giant bags of ice and a couple vegetable trays in the other.

Sebastian walks forward and takes the vegetable trays from Liam's hand. "Would you mind putting the ice in the coolers on the back porch?" Sebastian asks.

"I can do that." Santana volunteers, wanting do something besides just stand in her baby daddy's kitchen, feeling useless.

"Thanks Santana." Liam tells her as she walks forward. As Liam is handing the bags of ice over, he leans down and kisses Santana's cheek quickly to greet her. "Becca is out in the car grabbing the chips. I guess all that's left is the pop and beer in the back."

"The boys can get that!" Sebastian volunteers his sons. "Then, they can go help their mom and put the drinks in the coolers." He looks pointedly at them. "And, don't even think about trying to sneak any of that beer away for you and all your friends." He tells them.

Both teenage boys let out sighs as they slide off the barstools that they'd been sitting in and head towards the garage. When they pass him, Liam starts walking towards Sebastian, who is currently taking all the various meats out of their packages to be brought out to the grill. Liam comes up behind Sebastian and puts his hands on the counter on both sides of Sebastian, basically trapping him between Liam and the counter. Liam waits for Sebastian to turn his head so Liam can kiss him. The older man quickly obliges, and it's just a sweet, little, hello kiss, but that doesn't matter when a voice still invades the room.

"You two are so adorable!" Both men pull apart and look towards the female voice that interrupted them.

Liam shakes his head as he looks at his best friend. "You really know how to kill a moment." He tells her with a smile on his face.

Becca shrugs her shoulders, her wavy blonde hair bouncing as she does so. "Like you won't have others." She playfully rolls her brown eyes. She holds up the bags in her hands. "Where do you want these, Sebastian?" She asks.

"I'll take them." Liam backs away from Sebastian and walks around the counter and over to Becca. He takes the bags from her hands. "Go outside and just enjoy a drink. Everyone else should be here soon." Liam tells her.

"You want alone time, don't you?" Becca whispers to her best friend.

Liam lifts his eyebrows. "Would you just go outside please." He tells her more than asks her.

"Fine, fine. I'm going." Becca lifts her hands in surrender as she walks out of the house and onto the back porch.

"I'll just get a few bowls for these." Liam turns and goes straight to the right cabinet and gets a couple big plastic bowls out to empty the chip bags into. Sebastian smiles, loving that Liam was so comfortable in his home.

"Dad, all the Puckerman's are here, as well as the Evans'." Tony yells into the house. "They want to know where you want them to put all the food they brought."

"I guess that's my cue…" Sebastian quickly washes his hands before grabbing the plates of burgers, hot dogs, and chicken that he'd bought for the day and carries them outside as he puts a smile on his face and greets his guests.

A few hours later, all the guests have arrived at Sebastian's house. Having all of his old friends, who only really befriended him after he got Santana pregnant and his sons were born, was nice, but Sebastian also felt that having so many people in his house was so hectic.

Beyond Santana and their boys, Liam, and Becca, Quinn and Puck were there with their two children, Andrew's 14 and a freshman while Sophie's 17 and a junior. Then, Puck's brother, Jake was there with his two sons who he'd had with his two ex-wives: Austin who is 17 and a senior while his other son Rosario, who everyone called Rio, was still a sophomore at 16.

Marley and Ryder had been the last to arrive with their three kids: twin boys Nathan and Joey who were 17 year old juniors and their 15 year old daughter, Alice, a sophomore.

Kurt and Blaine were there with their three kids as well. Their oldest, Audrey, was 16 and a junior. Biologically, she was Kurt's daughter. After her, they decided to adopt. Blaine didn't care about DNA or biology. His kids were his kids. That's it. They adopted two other children: Hunter who was 15 and a sophomore and Megan who was 14 and a freshman.

And, then, lastly, Sam and Brittany were also there with their two daughters, Olivia and Estella. Olivia, who everyone called Via, was 16 and a sophomore. Estella, on the other hand, was normally called Stella. And, while she was 15, she was also a sophomore because she'd skipped a grade.

While all the parents were up on the patio talking amongst themselves, all of the teenagers are sitting around a bonfire they'd lit when it got dark, talking and drinking contraband alcohol from Sebastian's alcohol cabinet. While all the parents were watching the coolers full of beer like hawks, they'd basically just forgotten about the alcohol in the house. It had been so easy for Tony and Adrian to sneak in and grab a couple bottles.

Sophie Puckerman, Quinn and Puck's daughter, leans back against her boyfriend of two years, Nathan Lynn, the oldest of Marley and Ryder's twin boys. Her dark hair cascades over his t-shirt. "We should play a game." She tells the group.

"We shouldn't be drinking." Joey Lynn looks at his brother's girlfriend. "If our parents find out, we're all going to be grounded… or worse." He glares at the Lopez-Smythe twins who were the ones who had snuck the alcohol in the first place.

"Like what kind of game?" Stella asks, her perfectly bushy groomed eyebrows raised, while she completely ignores Joey's diatribe. He was always the one who was lecturing everyone to follow the rules or just trying to get them not to do "the wrong thing." It was actually pretty annoying.

Austin lifts his head. "How about _I Never_?" He asks. "We already have the booze." He holds up his cup full of half vodka and half soda.

After a round of agreement from everyone, Stella starts. "I've never… let someone believe I'm not a virgin when in fact, I was." Stella smiles smugly over at both Austin and Audrey as she watches them take a drink from their cups. They both never said the words, but they also had reputations that would refute their otherwise squeaky clean, sexual histories.

Austin goes next. "I've never fooled around in the dressing room at Victoria's Secret." He laughs while watching Sophie and Nathan embarrassingly taking a drink.

"How do you know about that?" Sophie asks, her cheeks obviously reddening.

Austin just looks at Nathan while he shakes his head. "I'm never telling you anything ever again, Man!"

"You told him!" Sophie exclaims while looking back at her boyfriend. "Why would you do that? That's private!"

"I've never been scolded by my girlfriend in front of all my friends." Rio spits out quickly while laughing. "Drink up, Nate." He tells the boy dating his cousin.

Nathan takes a large gulp of his drink. Then, he looks over at Tony. "I've never had a friends with benefits relationship with someone sitting around this fire." He smiles, glad to have the pressure off himself.

Both Tony and Stella drink, neither being ashamed to have their friends know their personal business like that. It wasn't like they knew everything about the best friends.

Joey steps up to give the next _I Never_. "I've never cheated on my homework or on a test ever in my life." He says proudly.

The entire group rolls their eyes as they all take a drink.

"I've never been an annoying know-it-all that tattles on every broken rule and takes joy in making others miserable." Stella glares at Joey. "Drink up, Goody Two-Shoes."

"I don't take joy in your misery." He tells the whole group. "I just don't understand why all of you can't follow the rules." He says simply. "And, I don't know why you all want me to drink. It's not like there's alcohol in this cup." He holds up the red solo cup he was drinking from.

Nathan rolls his eyes at his twin brother. "Joey, just relax. No one is going to tell on you if you have one drink."

"I don't want to." He shakes his head. "Rules and laws are made for a reason. I'm not 21 so I shouldn't be drinking."

Meanwhile, up on the back patio, all of the adults are talking in various groups. Santana is currently talking to Kurt and Blaine. "It's not like I'm jealous or anything… But, look at them!" She motions towards Sebastian and Liam, who has his hand on Sebastian's leg lazily while they talk to Becca and Marley. Both men have huge smiles on their faces. "How does Sebastian Smythe land a younger, way hotter guy while I'm still single!" She quietly exclaims.

"It sounds like you're jealous." Kurt tells Santana.

Santana shakes her head. "Just look at him!" She tells them. "He's a 28 year old, 6'3, muscular piece of man candy with steely blue eyes and just enough scruff to be sexy, even to a lesbian." Santana explains. "I don't understand how he could end up with that beanpole while my hot ass is still single after forty-freaking-years old!" She shakes her head. "It just doesn't make sense."

Blaine leans forward and gently squeezes Santana's hand. "Santana, you can't compare your life to Sebastian's. Besides the boys, you two have nothing in common." He pauses. "Plus, look at you, you're still this hot after all these years, and you're going to find someone, too."

"They've only been together for nine months… Maybe they won't end up together." Santana pouts. "I mean, it's Sebastian. He'll probably do something to screw it up." She smiles to herself after that reassurance.

Kurt looks over at his husband. "She shouldn't be praying for his unhappiness, right?" Kurt asks. Sure, Sebastian Smythe had never been his favorite person, but that was a long time ago. They'd both moved on from whatever differences they had years ago. They weren't exactly best friends now, but they could at least call each other a friend.

Down by the bonfire, everyone is getting sick of listening to Nathan and Joey banter and argue back and forth with each other. "I've never gone skinny dipping." Alice quickly blurts out, wanting to stop her older brothers from arguing.

Via, Stella, Sophie, Nathan, Tony, and Austin all take a drink. Sophie is about to open her mouth and give her _I Never_ when she hears a voice behind her. "I've never been caught playing a drinking game with my friends by all of our parents." Sebastian's voice rings out.

All of the teenagers turn around and see the entire group of their parents standing behind them, none of them looking too pleased.

"Oh shit." Nathan lets out under his breath. Now, they were all in trouble, and this wasn't going to be good for any of them.

"I told you." Joey says under his breath. At that, every teenager turns his or her attention to glare at Joey, hating his goody two-shoes attitude more than ever at that moment.

Twenty minutes later, after all the guests had left, Sebastian and Santana are pacing Sebastian's living room while the boys are sitting on the couch, just waiting for the fireworks to begin. Any second now, Santana would start speaking Spanish while Sebastian would just keep pacing and rolling his eyes. Even though he had bilingual sons, he had never learned Spanish. He kept meaning to and trying every now and then, but it just never seemed to happen. Therefore, he hated when Santana and the boys spoke Spanish in front of him. He knew how to speak French but not Spanish.

"_¿Qué fueron ustedes pensar?_" Santana starts waving her arms around dramatically while she speaks at the boys. "_¿Bebiendo? ¿Eres estúpido?_" She shakes her head.

"It was just a couple drinks, mixed with pop." Tony tells her. "It's not a big deal!" He exclaims.

Sebastian steps up. "Drinking alcohol at your age is a big deal!" He tells them. "You two don't even understand what could happen!"

"It's not like we were going anywhere." Adrian tells them.

"Maybe you weren't." Sebastian nods his head. "But, what about all of your friends?" He asks. "They were leaving and going home! What do you think their driving would be like after a few drinks?" He asks.

Adrian and Tony look at each other. "All of their parents were here." Tony answers.

Santana shakes her head. "And, they were drinking!" She exclaims. "Because they're actually legally able to do so." She lectures them. "Maybe they were relying on their kids to actually drive home. Maybe they weren't, but it doesn't matter." She pauses. "Each and every one of you broke the law tonight, and besides that, your father told you not to even think about sneaking any of that alcohol!"

"We didn't sneak the beer that was bought for today." Tony mumbles. "We raided the liquor cabinet instead." He says even quieter.

Adrian turns and slaps his brother's arm quickly. "Are you a moron? Shut up!" He whisper exclaims. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"That's right you are." Santana tells them. "You're both grounded, and I mean seriously grounded!" She practically yells at them.

"A whole month." Sebastian adds on. "No friends. No cars. No going anywhere besides school, practice, and home!"

_Glee!_

Over at the Lynn household, the three teenagers are sitting in the boys' room while their parents talk downstairs about their punishment.

"I told you guys that this would happen." Joey looks over at them. "When you break the rules, this is what happens. People find out, and you get in trouble." He pauses. "You know, I didn't even drink!" He exclaims. "I refused to drink, and now I'm going to get in trouble because you two didn't follow the damn rules!"

"Shut up!" Alice looks over at her brother. "Stop acting like you're perfect." She rolls her eyes.

"Just stop arguing." Nathan looks between his younger siblings. "It's not going to help any of us if Mom and Dad walk in here and see the three of us yelling and screaming with each other."

After that exact comment, Ryder and Marley walk into the boys' bedroom and look between their three children. "You guys know that drinking isn't okay." Ryder starts. "You're 15 and 17 years old, and you're not allowed to drink."

"I didn't!" Joey exclaims. All of the sudden, his phone starts buzzing on the desk beside his bed. He grabs it up and silences it before looking to see who the text was from. All he sees is a smiley face, and he grins. He checks the message real quick that read: **Let's**** meet up (: **before locking the phone and setting it back down on his desk. "They offered me the alcohol, and I said no. I didn't drink any." He tells his parents, hoping he could still avoid punishment since he didn't do anything wrong.

"You still let your brother and sister." Marley looks at him.

Joey shakes his head. "I told them not to. What else could I have done?" He asks them.

Ryder lets out a deep breath. "We've decided that you're each going to be grounded for two weeks, have extra chores, and also you're each going to help your mom recruit new members for the glee club at school, like passing our flyers or whatever else she needs you to do." He pauses. "And, you'll do so happily." He tells them.

"I'm not even in the glee club." Alice informs her dad. "Neither is Joey." She adds in.

"You are now." Marley smiles. "And, I can't wait to spend even more time with each of my children, every day in class and then on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons during dance rehearsals."

_Glee!_

Over at the Evan's, things are going in a different route… Currently, Sam was talking to his two daughters. "Look, you both know you shouldn't drink." He pauses. "But, I mean, I can't be too angry, right? It's not like I didn't do the same thing when I was your age."

"Sam!" Brittany exclaims, walking into the room. "They need to know that this is not okay."

"I told them that they shouldn't have been drinking, didn't I?" He asks his wife. Then, he turns back to the girls. "So, what do you think your punishment should be for what you did?" He asks.

Brittany shakes her head. "They don't get to decide." Brittany quickly tells both her daughters and her husband. "We will."

"I think that we should listen to what they think and take it into consideration, though." Sam tells his wife. "They're growing up, and I want them to start considering what the consequences are when they do the wrong thing."

Brittany shakes her head. "Well, as their mother, I think that they're both grounded." She looks pointedly at the girls. "And, there will be no hanging out with friends or any dating in the foreseeable future." Brittany then pulls Sam out of the room. "Sam, we have to put up a strong, united front in front of them!" She tells her husband. "And, we can't just let them get away with everything anymore. They're not little girls. They're teenagers."

"I'm aware of how old our daughters are, Brit." Sam tells her.

"Are you?" Brittany asks. "You have to be their dad, Sam, not their friend!"

Brittany then walks away from her husband. Sure, in high school, Brittany had behaved like a silly, dim-witted girl, but after her time at MIT, she realized just how smart she really was. And, after becoming a mom, she realized that everyone else needed to realize it, too. She never wanted her daughters to dumb themselves down because they didn't think anything more of themselves or for another person's benefit. So, she was leading by example.

_Glee!_

Over at Quinn and Puck's, the entire family is just sitting in the living room in silence. Then, Quinn breaks the silence. "You guys can't drink." She tells them. "Sophie, you know better." She tells her daughter, and then she turns to her son. "And, Andrew, if your trainers found out, your dreams of going to the Olympics would be over!" She exclaims. "Not drinking is one of the top rules at your training gym, and it's punishable by expulsion!"

"I know." Andrew nods his blonde head.

Puck leans forward. "Then, why'd you do it?" He asks. "All you've talked about for years has been gymnastics and the Olympics." He pauses. "Why would you jeopardize something so important to you? Your entire future?"

"Like you care." Andrew bites back. "You'd rather I be a football player than into gymnastics." He tells Puck.

"Maybe so." Puck nods his head. "But, it's not about what I want. I'll support you, _my son_, no matter what your passion is!" He tells him. "But, I don't understand why your mom and I are paying all these expensive gymnastics expenses if you're just going to throw it away the first chance you get!"

Sophie lets out a sigh. "It was stupid, okay. We both know that." She tries getting the attention off her little brother. Call it protecting her little brother if you want, but she hated whenever somebody got all over him like that, about anything, even if it was their parents.

"Do you?" Quinn asks Sophie. "Do you understand how stupid that was?" She pauses. "When you drink, your judgment is impaired which means there are any number of stupid things you could do while drunk."

"We weren't getting drunk!" Sophie tells them. "We were just playing a game and trying to have fun."

Puck shakes his head. "You don't need to drink to have fun." He tells them.

"Says the man who owns a bar and drinks a beer every night." Andrew mumbles.

Quinn takes a deep breath. "That's different. The bar is his career, and having a beer to unwind after work is nothing to be ashamed of." She pauses. "Also, we, as adults, know our limits." She pauses again. "Look, people make mistakes, and that's fine. It's part of life, but more mistakes happen when alcohol is involved."

"And, some of those mistakes can change your life forever." Puck adds on.

"You're talking about Beth, aren't you?" Sophie asks. "The daughter you guys had in high school and let be adopted by that Shelby woman."

"Not entirely." Quinn tells her. "I'd never call her a mistake, but I definitely never planned to get pregnant at 16." Quinn tells her children.

Andrew nods his head. "So, how long are we grounded?" He asks his parents.

"You aren't exactly." Puck tells them. "Your punishment is that you have to clean out the basement, attic, and garage." He pauses. "Once that's all done, you're free to do whatever you want again."

Sophie and Andrew look at each other with dread. Their family had lived in their house since before either of them was even born, and they couldn't even remember the last time any of those three spaces had been cleaned out. This was going to take them a while.

_Glee!_

Meanwhile, Jake is sitting in his living room with his two sons, waiting for both of their mothers to arrive. He had contemplated waiting to tell them both until when the boys were going back over to their mothers' houses, but he'd decided that to be a good co-parent, he needed to be honest with them right away. They were the mothers of his sons after all. Well, after calling and talking to them, both Ally and Valerie had decided that they also needed to be present to talk to the boys about what had happened. And, this was bound to be interesting since the two women couldn't stand one another.

As the doorbell rings, Austin begins to move to stand up, but Jake just looks at him. "Don't even think about it." He tells his oldest son. "Sit down and just think about how awful this is going to be for all of us." He tells him. Jake then stands up and rushes towards his front door. When he opens it, he's surprised to see both of his ex wives.

Ally, his first wife and Austin's mother, stood there, all five feet and four inches of her. Her dark, thick hair was up in a messy bun while her chocolate tan skin looked tired. She was beautiful, and anyone looking at her would be able to tell that she'd been a dancer at some point in her life. She was slender and still had that dancer's type of body, even though she hadn't professionally danced in many years.

Valerie on the other hand, stood at 5'9 with dark skin. Currently, she had decided to forgo a weave and was rocking her natural hair in a short pixie cut. Her hair was jet black. She was also slender, but Valerie was just plain thin. She simply just didn't have a whole lot of curves. But, she was gorgeous and actually still on rather friendly terms with Jake. Of the two women, Jake definitely missed his time with Valerie more. They'd had a good marriage, but they'd just grown apart in the end.

Ally greets Jake with a very angry look while Valerie just looks uninterested. While his and Ally's marriage had ended very badly, he and Valerie were able to remain civil and even friendly on good days.

"Oh, you're both here… at the same time." He greets them. "The boys are in the living room."

Ally pushes pass Jake while Valerie just walks through the doorway. She stops and looks at Jake once she's inside. "How did this happen?" She asks. "Weren't you watching Rio and the other kids?" She asks, wondering how her 16 year old got a hold of alcohol when so many parents were at that barbecue.

Jake shakes his head. "I don't know." He shakes his head. "Sebastian and Santana seem to think that their boys snuck the vodka away from Sebastian's liquor cabinet before the party even started. Then, they simply just snuck it down to the bonfire when no one was looking." He tells Valerie. "I swear I was checking on them all throughout the night. That's how I figured out they were drinking. Some of us went to go check on all the kids, and we heard them playing that stupid game."

"Alright." Valerie nods her head. "It's okay, Jake. You're a good dad." She tells him, knowing that Jake is feeling pretty crappy about himself, and knowing that Ally was going to make him feel even worse about it at some point during the night. "The boys are 16 and 17. They're teenagers, and you shouldn't and can't watch them at all times." She says before walking into the living room.

When Jake gets in there, Ally is already yelling at Austin. "What the hell were you thinking?" She asks him. "You drove to that party!" She exclaims before turning to Jake. "He better not have driven his car after drinking!" She yells at her ex-husband, a man she could barely stand to look at now.

"Of course he didn't, Ally!" Jake tells her. "Do you really think I'm that irresponsible?"

"You don't want me to answer that." Ally tells him. She turns her attention back to Austin. "You are grounded, so grounded that unless it is for school or practice, you will not see the light of day!" She tells him. "No car, no tv, no computer, no friends, and no girls." She lists off on her fingers.

Austin hangs his head down low. "So, basically no fun." He mumbles.

"You bet your ass you won't be having any fun for a while!" Ally yells at him. "I hope your little buzz was worth it, Austin!" She shakes her head. "Now, get your stuff, we're going home!"

"What!" Jake speaks up. "First of all, he is _our_ son, I think we should both talk about his punishment!" He exclaims. "And, secondly, it's my week! Austin is staying here."

Ally looks back at Jake. "I don't think so!" She yells. "You let _my_ son get drunk on your watch, and you expect me to leave him here with you?" She asks incredulously. "That is so not going to happen!"

"It's our custody agreement!" Jake yells back at her. "You don't have a choice. Austin is just as much my son as he is yours." He tries to calm down and tell her.

In the corner, while Jake and Ally continue to argue about where Austin was staying, Valerie is talking with Rio. "How much did you drink?" She asks him.

Rio shrugs his shoulders. "I had a couple cups. Both were about a third vodka." He tells her honestly.

"You're sixteen, Rio." Valerie tells him. "I know that you think you're grown up, but you're still a kid." She pauses. "You don't need to be making adult decisions right now."

Rio shakes his head. "But, I'm not a kid, Mom." He tells her.

Valerie sighs. "Look, I know that you've been through a lot the last few years with the divorce and coming out, but… You still aren't old enough to drink, and you know that." Valerie tells him. "Your dad and I still need to talk about your punishment, but I just want to make sure that you understand why it is that we're so upset with you."

Rio nods his head. "I do." He pauses. "I know that I shouldn't have been drinking. I just didn't think it was a big deal." He licks his lips. "I mean, Austin said he's been drinking at parties since he was like 14."

"You're not Austin." Valerie tells him. "And, you don't need to do everything that your brother does."

"I know, Mom." Rio tells her. "So, what do you think my punishment will be?" He asks.

Valerie shrugs her shoulders. "You'll probably be grounded for at least a couple weeks." She pauses. "But, like I said, I still need to discuss it with your dad. So, we'll see, okay?" Rio just nods his head in response.

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST STOP ARGUING?" Rio turns his attention to Austin, who had just full on yelled at their dad and his mom.

"Do you really think yelling at me is a smart thing to do, right now?" Ally asks her son.

Austin shakes his head. "I get it! You two hate each other, but it isn't all about you!" He tells them. "This, this is about me!" He exclaims. "And Rio, of course." He points to Rio quickly. "You two can't even get along long enough to figure out just how much trouble I'm in!" He shakes his head again. "You're my parents, and half the time, I don't even think that matters as long as you get to scream at each other about something.

"You know what, just forget it." Austin tells them. "I'm going upstairs to my room." He tells them. "Just let me know whatever punishment you two actually decide on when you're done screaming at each other." He quickly turns and runs up the stairs and to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"It's going to be a fun night…" Rio says under his breath.

_Glee!_

And, then, over at Kurt and Blaine's house, they were sitting in their bedroom, talking things over.

"We have good kids." Blaine tells Kurt.

Kurt nods his head. "Yes, but we still have to do something about them thinking they can sneak alcohol right under our noses."

Blaine nods his head in agreement. "But, what are they really going to learn if we ground them?" He asks. "And, they still see their friends at school everyday or when we go over to everyone's house for dinner." He states. "I mean, what can we do?" He asks.

Kurt takes a deep breath. "Maybe we should just talk to them." Kurt suggests. "Like you said, they're all good kids."

Blaine nods his head. "We'll talk to them in the morning then." He tells Kurt. "Let them sweat it out tonight, and then, we'll have a long, family discussion tomorrow followed by individual talks with each of them."

"You're right." Kurt nods his head. "I mean, each of our three kids are so different… They don't respond the same way to anything we ever do."

Blaine leans forward and kisses Kurt's forehead. "They're good kids." He repeats to Kurt. "This was just a one-time thing, and they're teenagers." He pauses. "It was bound to happen eventually." He laughs under his breath. "Do you remember that first party you took me to at Rachel's house?" He asks.

"Oh, yes, the '_Rachel Berry House Party Train-Wreck Extravaganza!_' How could I forget?" Kurt shakes his head while replaying the night in his head. "You made out with Rachel and thought you were straight afterwards."

Blaine shakes his head. "Well, I'm obviously not." Blaine states the obvious. "But, do you remember how drunk I got that night? And, the night we went to Scandals with Sebastian?" He pauses. "And, I turned out just fine." He states. "Our kids will, too."

"I know." Kurt nods his head. "You're right." He pauses. "I just don't want Audrey, Hunter, and Megan to make all the same mistakes that we did."

"Maybe they will. Maybe they won't." Blaine tells Kurt as the lie back in bed. "Either way, they're amazing, and they will always be that way, no matter how many mistakes they make." Blaine quickly leans over and kisses Kurt's lips gently before turning off the bedside light and turning in to go to sleep. Honestly, he wasn't worried about his kids at all, at least not that they'd turn out to be bad kids. They were just doing what every teenager eventually did.

**Okay, well, that was the first chapter!**

**I know that there wasn't any singing, and I know that a lot of the characters still need to be introduced, but they all will be. Just give me a little bit of time. I need to introduce them all in a way that feels natural and normal.**

**Also, I know that I didn't go into detail describing every character. I will do that in all the beginning chapters because if I did all of them in this chapter, that's all the entire chapter would have been about! I will also start describing styles and all of that, probably starting next chapter.**

**For the Spanish in this chapter, I had to use an online translator. I'm sorry if it's not perfect. Unfortunately, I don't speak Spanish. But, I felt that it was an important part of who Santana is. Like I said on the tumblr, if anyone who does speak Spanish wants to send me the correct translation, I will gladly change it. I just didn't have any other resource besides the online translation to use. Like I said, if someone sends in a better translation, I will replace it. If no one does, it's not a big deal to me.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed it! And, please, leave reviews to let me know what you did and didn't like! I can take constructive criticism, but I won't appreciate any downright mean comments, I will say that.**

**Anyway, I'm going to start writing Chapter 2 within the next couple days, but like I said, don't expect it to be posted for probably another couple weeks at least. I'm going to get it up and out as soon as I can, but I don't know an exact timeframe.**

**OH! And, before I forget, I wanted to give a **_**HUGE**_**shout out to Mrs. Cameron Mitchell! You have helped this story in so many ways that I can't even explain it. Just know that you've helped me with this story more than I ever thought a person would be interested in doing so, and I have no idea where we would be without you! Thank you SO much for all of your help! I just wanted to give you a public shout out since it's basically all I had to give. (:**


	3. Shaking It Up

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this has taken so long! School has literally been kicking my ass! I thought I was going to have a relatively quiet couple weeks with only one big major assignment… Yeah, that did **_**not**_** happen at all! I, again, just got piled on by all my professors. That put me in quite the bad mood these past few weeks, especially given that my insomnia kicked into high gear again, and I've gotten like 10 hours of sleep per week for the last three or four weeks… Yeah, it's not fun!**

**But, then, I got really, **_**really**_** good news! My older sister is pregnant, and in about five months, I'll have another niece or nephew! That put me in a great mood, which is why I was able to kick my ass into gear and finish the chapter! Good news makes me happy and motivated for some reason… So, while I pause my online shopping of new baby clothes, I will finally be finishing this chapter! As a side note, I also went to a REALLY great concert a week ago, so that made my mood even happier… Therefore, more writing will get done!**

**Chapter 2**

Sophie is standing at her locker, trying to juggle the books in her hands while also trying to put the correct combination in her lock. "Ugh!" Sophie lets out as everything in her arms drops to the floor. She quickly bends down to pick up the textbooks, event binders, and notebooks she'd dropped. When she stands up, the 5'8 girl with long, wavy brunette hair and brown eyes comes face to face with her handsome boyfriend. "Hey." Sophie smiles at him before leaning in and kissing his lips quickly. Nathan quickly admired the way Sophie looks in her Aztec print mini skirt, turquoise tee, and white wedges. She looked breathtaking in his opinion.

"Hi." Nathan says back when the two teenagers pull away from each other. Nathan, stands at 6'1 with floppy, light brown hair, a chiseled jaw, and the most dazzling, crystal blue eyes. His lean, muscular frame was obvious to everyone, but it was there. "So, I'm grounded for two weeks." He tells her. "I guess it could have been worse. What'd you get?" He asks. Sophie can't help but notice how amazing Nathan looked in his dark wash straight cut jeans, maroon v-neck t-shirt and grey cardigan with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He matched his outfit with a simple pair of black high-top sneakers.

Sophie shakes her head. "I didn't get grounded." She pauses. "Drew and I just have to clean out the garage, attic, and basement and then our punishment is over." She lets out a sigh. "But, with Andrew training everyday until six and then doing his homeschooling at night, I'm guessing that I'll be doing most of the work." She sighs out. "I'm so proud of him for going after his dreams, but he spends six days a week and at least ten hours a day in that gym." She pauses. "He has no life outside of it, and I worry about if he doesn't make the Olympic team, you know?" She looks at Nathan.

"You worry too much." Nathan leans down and kisses Sophie's lips again. "Andrew is a great gymnast, and I'm more than confident about his odds of making it to the Olympics." He pauses. "In fact, if I weren't already in so much trouble for drinking, I'd bet real money on him winning a gold medal some day!" Nathan exclaims quietly. He was standing in the school hallway after all, and he didn't feel the need to shout about illegal activity.

Sophie smiles up at her boyfriend. "I love how supportive you are of him." She pauses. "And, I love that you always know just what to say to make me stop worrying."

"It's because of how much I love you." Nathan smiles down at her, his dimples coming out in full effect.

"I love you, too." She tells him.

All of the sudden, the two are interrupted. "Okay, it's time to stop being so lovey-dovey." Caleb Lexington, Nathan's best friend, comes up and slaps Nathan's shoulder. "That's just not something I need to see this early in the morning." He tells them. Caleb was also a junior at 17. He was about 5'10 tell with an oval shaped face and short, light brown hair. He had a strong jaw-line and a slightly crooked nose to match his brown eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a pair of light, washed out jeans with a grey v-neck tee and leather jacket. On his head, he was wearing his signature beanie cap. He was the definition of cool, calm, and collected.

"How was your weekend, Cal?" Sophie asks. She'd gotten to know her boyfriend's best friend fairly well over the last couple of years. Sure, she had known Caleb all her life, just as she had Nathan and Joey, but she'd never really spoken to him all that much before she started dating Nathan.

Caleb shakes his head. "Just a weekend with my parents since I wasn't invited to any big parties at Tony and Adrian's dad's mansion…" He says wistfully, joking around with his friends.

"If you had you would have gotten in major trouble." Nathan tells him.

Caleb looks between the couple, obviously wondering what they had done. "We got caught drinking." Sophie tells him. "It wasn't that big of a deal, but that's not how our parents saw it."

"I can imagine." He nods his head. "So, I have to get to Pre. Cal, but I'll see you both later in Glee, right?" He asks.

"Of course." Sophie smiles. She really did love going to Glee Club. It was fun, and it was a nice break from her hectic schedule. She was on way too many committees and in too many activities… She didn't even really know why to be honest.

Down the hallway a little bit, Rio is walking towards Danny Mikealson, the boy he'd been crushing on for a while now. "Hey." He says as he leans on the locker next to Danny's.

"Hey." Danny smiles over at Rio. Danny stood at 5'8, somewhat short for a guy, but he was fairly cute so it didn't really matter. His dark hair and blue eyes complimented his pale skin nicely. Today, Danny was dressed in a graphic t-shirt, cardigan, and loose, skinny jeans with a pair of Nikes covering his feet.

"So, did you think about what we talked about the other day?" Rio asks. Rio stood at 5'8, the same as Danny. His eyes are dark brown. Rio had recently cut his hair so the sides were super short while he let the top grow out a little bit. His dark curls were styled to perfection. Anyone could see that Rio was a dancer. He was tall and lean, but he had all the right muscles. His biceps weren't enormous, but they were definitely toned, as were his incredible abs, not that anyone could see them at the moment. He'd been running late to school this morning so he'd had to throw on a blue hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans, and converse.

Danny nods his head. "I'm not sure I'm the glee type." Danny tells him. "I don't have a God-given talent like you do." He tells Rio with a smirk on his face, obviously flirting.

"Dance is just in my DNA." Rio half-jokes. "But, come on, Glee Club is actually kind of fun." He nudges Danny.

Danny shrugs his shoulders. "I guess I'd get to spend more time with you if I joined…" He smiles.

"Tons." Rio assures him with a wide smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Austin is standing across the hallway, by his own locker, watching Rio and Danny's exchange. "Dude! Stop spying on your brother. It's creepy." Austin looks over at sees the Lopez-Smythe twins. "Don't you have a janitor's closet to corrupt Stella in?" He asks playfully, realizing it was Tony that called him out on watching Rio.

Austin was a very good looking guy. He was of mixed ethnicity and heritage with his mother being part Native American and part Latin while his father being Jewish, half African American, and half white. It was quite the combination, really. Because of his melting pot background, he was a tan, olive skin tone. He is 6 feet tall with short, dark hair and dark, almond eyes. Austin's facial features are sharper than his father's with his strong, defined jaw being the thing that most set him apart from his father. Austin had full lips to give him a cheeky, charming smile. Austin also had a long neck and washboard abs underneath his t-shirt. He paired that shirt with dark jeans and sneakers.

"It's definitely not like that." Tony laughs out. His friendship with Stella was something that no one would ever really understand. They were best friends, and they needed each other in ways that they never spoke about to anyone else. All Tony knew was that he loved that girl more than almost anybody in his own unique way and that Stella felt the same about him.

Adrian shakes his head. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"Being with her would have to be better than sneaking around in closets and under the bleachers. "Austin adds in.

Tony shakes his head. "It's not like that between us." Tony says honestly. "Neither of us is interested in the other, you know, romantically." He shrugs his shoulders. "Besides, whatever we do and wherever we do it, that's our business."

"Whatever." Adrian shakes his head. "Just know that with your little problem with talking to girls, at least ones you haven't known your whole life, you're never going to land a hotter girl than Stella."

Tony just shakes his head as he sees Joey walking up to them. "Hey guys!" He smiles at the three boys.

Joey stood there, all 6 feet, 2 inches of him looking at the other three boys. His mahogany brown hair was cut in a pompadour type style with cropped sides and a longer top. It was styled in a wind-blown, tousled way like it usually was. His blue eyes matched his twin brother's. He also had pouty, pale pink lips and a defined jaw, also much like his older, twin brother. While Joey and Nathan didn't agree on much, both boys loved to work out, and it showed just as much on Joey, even though he wasn't such a clear athlete like his brother. Nathan played contact sports like football and basketball while Joey played soccer and swam competitively.

Today, Joey was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a black vest over it. He was also wearing skinny jeans with a black pair of converse. A mockingjay pin was pinned to the strap of his messenger bag, and black rimmed glasses were on his face although everybody knew that his eye-sight was just fine. He wore them because he thought they looked cool.

"Hey." Tony says back. "So, what'd your parents do to you guys?" Tony asks Joey, hoping to get the subject off himself.

Joey shakes his head. "I shouldn't have been punished in the first place. I wasn't drinking, and I told all of you that you shouldn't either…" Joey keeps talking, but the other three boys' attention is obviously elsewhere as the guidance counselor, Miss Taylor, walks by.

"Man, she's so hot!" Austin says.

"You can say that again." Adrian watches as the counselor walks away in her black skirt, white top, red quarter sleeved blazer, and red heels.

Miss Leighton Taylor had been the guidance counselor at William McKinley for about seven or so years now, and she'd always been able to catch the attention of the teenage boys in school. She was 33 years old. She was about 5'8 and 125 lbs. She had light brown hair and dyed blonde highlights with a heart shaped face and sparkley-blue eyes.

"She's a school employee." Joey tells them. "You shouldn't be lusting after her!" He exclaims.

All three boys turn to look at Joey. "Dude, she's hot!" Tony tells him. "That's all that matters."

"She's over a decade older than all of you!" Joey tells them. "Almost two decades really…" He says while doing the math.

Austin shakes his head. "Have you never heard of a cougar?" He asks, joking around.

Audrey Anderson was in the gym, waiting for her boyfriend, Grant Foster, when she realized that she could hear giggling coming from under the bleachers. Call the honey-blonde Cheerio captain crazy, but she was guessing that she'd find her boyfriend the cause of that giggling. It wasn't like Grant was really known to be faithful to her.

Audrey takes a deep breath. The 5'5, 120 pound Cheerio starts walking towards the bleachers, and when she gets there, she can't believe what her blue eyes are seeing. "Grant!" She yells.

Grant Foster, the resident king and bad boy of William McKinley High School, looks over at her as he pushes the red headed Cheerio he'd just been kissing away from him. "Hey Babe." He says with a cocky smirk on his face. Grant stood at an imposing 6'1. He had a pair of gorgeous blue-green eyes, which were naturally squinty making his intense gaze on Audrey even more intimidating (to anyone other than his pissed off girlfriend, that is). His dark auburn brown hair was curly yet spiked to bad boy perfection. He really was a good looking guy, which had been what initially caught Audrey's attention.

"What are you doing?" Audrey asks him, her voice full of anger.

Grant shakes his head. "Just trying to get some of what you won't give me." He tells her, not caring in the least that he'd just been caught red-handed, literally. This was his and Audrey's thing. She would ultimately break up with him at the end of this fight or he'd walk away, telling her she needed to cool off. Then, in a few hours or maybe even in a few days, they'd end up talking and get back together. Audrey wasn't a stupid girl. She knew that to stay on top of the social pyramid she needed to have the hot, popular guy on her arm.

"You're disgusting!" Audrey tells him. "And you!" She turns to the red head who had just been kissing her boyfriend. "What the hell do you thin you're doing, Colby?" She asks. "You know that I can make you life a living hell, right!" She exclaims.

"I don't really care what you think you can do." Colby Mason, a relatively new sophomore tells Audrey. "This was just my warning, _Captain_." A bitchy smile crosses her lips. "I'm coming for your Head Bitch In Charge position." She smiles while turning to walk away. "Call me later, Grant." She smiles back at him at the last second. Grant just watches the petite 5'5, 100 pound Cheerio walk away, the skirt of her uniform perfectly swaying. He smiles.

Audrey shakes her head as she watches her boyfriend. "What the hell was that?" She walks forward and hits Grant's shoulder. "I'm your girlfriend which means that I'm the only girl you're allowed to make out with!" She yells at him.

"I was hoping it would go farther than that." Grant tells her. "But, you ruined that for me." Grant pushes himself away from the bleachers and begins to walk away, but Audrey takes a hold of his leather jacket to stop him.

"We are so done." She tells him. "I mean it, this time." She tells him seriously.

Grant nods his head. "I bet you do." He licks his lips. "I'll see you in a few days, Babe." Grant tells her while beginning to walk away with his hands in his jeans pockets. The boy never turns around to look at Audrey, and she just stomps her foot in frustration before walking back around the bleachers and grabbing her stuff. Then, she storms out of the gym, although there's no one there to see it.

_Glee!_

Halfway through the school day, almost the entire Glee Club is sitting in the choir room, waiting for Marley to show up.

Stella and Via walk in right as the bell rings. Stella looks around for an empty seat and notices that Alice and Joey are also sitting in the choir room. "What are you two doing here?" She asks, pleased to see Alice but not so happy to see Joey. The kid just got on her nerves with his high-and-mighty, goodie-two-shoes attitude. She, after all, was a girl, who very much liked breaking the rules… Although that had been known to get her into big trouble.

"Mom and Dad kind of forced us to join as punishment for the other night." Alice tells Stella. "I think it may be illegal or something." She shakes her head.

Stella nods her head while going over to sit next to Audrey. They weren't really close friends, but they were both Cheerio's so they were around each other a lot.

Via walks over at takes a seat next to Adriana Bernt. She was a fun girl who Via had gotten to know the year before when they'd both joined the New Directions. "Hey!" She smiles at her. "How was that special date with your boyfriend that you were telling me about on Friday?" Via asks.

Via was pretty. She was about 5 feet, 5 inches tall and 115-120 pounds. She had slight curves, but nothing too crazy. She also had long, golden blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. Today, she was wearing jean shorts with a dark blue embellished tank top and black gladiator sandals.

Adriana shrugs her shoulders while pulling the arms of her American Rag hoodie down past her wrists. "It was great." She smiles. "Tyler spoiled me rotten."

Adriana was much taller than Via at 5'9. She was also very slim with a light tan. She has light brown hair and brown eyes. Her tan skin was spotted with freckles here to there. Today, her hair is in a simple pony tale.

"You're so lucky!" Via gushes. "I can barely find a guy to date, let alone keep a relationship alive for more than a few weeks." She jokes.

"Yeah." Adriana agrees. "I don't know what I'd do without Ty." She says.

All of the teenagers turn to look at Marley when she walks into the choir room. "Hey guys!" She smiles. "Did you welcome our two new members?" She asks.

"That are here under force." Alice says out loud, not caring that her mother can hear her.

Marley just ignores her daughter's comment. Alice was like that: honest, blunt, and at times, sarcastic. "Okay, well Alice and Joey are just the beginning." She pauses. "I went back and forth on whether to tell you guys this or not, but I decided that it's your club, too. You should know…" She pauses. "If we don't place at Regionals and advance to Nationals this year, than that's it. The Glee Club will be cut." Marley looks at the students in front of her.

"What?" Sophie looks at Marley. "They can't do that!"

Marley nods her head. "They can actually." She pauses. "Mr. Tucker doesn't want to cut the club, guys. There's just not enough money in the budget for a losing glee club."

"You're calling us losers?" Audrey stares down Marley.

"We haven't exactly been winning a lot of competitions lately." Marley tells the group in front of her. "But, I was able to make a deal with Mr. Tucker for this year."

Adrian nods his head. "So you told him that if we don't go to National's this year, we'll just quit?" He then shakes his head. "My mom told me that this is what it was like her first year of glee… And, they did lose and almost get cut!" He exclaims. "She said that her demented cheerleading coach actually saved them." He adds in absentmindedly.

"It's the _Cheerio's_!" Audrey corrects Adrian.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the past!" Marley exclaims, getting the attention of her students back. "We are going to save our glee club, and the first step to doing that is getting new members to join." She smiles. "A great glee club is a blend of many voices, and even if that weren't the case, we are one member short of what the bylaws demand we have."

Nathan lets out a groan. "You're going to make us sit through auditions, aren't you?" He asks her.

"You should be happy about that!" She smiles. "Don't you guys want to help me find your new teammates?" She asks.

Sophie takes a deep breath. "It's just that some of us are really busy." She tells Marley. "I mean, I know a lot of the guys in here are playing football, and we have Cheerio's." She pauses. "And, I'm involved in several committees and the newspaper…"

"I know you all have other commitments besides Glee." Marley interrupts Sophie. "But, I feel it's important for you all to be there and see what new talent will be joining this club." She looks around the room. "I'm hoping to add a lot of new people, guys." Marley admits to them. "If you look at clubs like Vocal Adrenaline and The Warblers, they're huge clubs. They have more than a dozen people, and that's why they win!" She tells them with conviction. "Auditions are tomorrow afternoon, and all of you need to be there." She tells them seriously before turning to the whiteboard and starting to write random things down while the students behind her all just looked at one another, worried about if they could pull off a Regional's win and make it to National's this year.

_Glee!_

It had taken some convincing, and maybe a little force and persistence in some cases, but by the time that auditions began, Marley was able to get every single one of her glee students into the auditorium to watch them with her.

Marley looks down at the auditions list and sees that Hunter and Megan were the first two students who would audition. In all honesty, she wasn't surprised to see Kurt and Blaine's children on the list. The two men were so talented, and she knew that music was always flowing through that house. It was no surprise that their children, adopted or not, were following in their fathers' footsteps.

"Hunter Anderson." Marley softly says into the microphone.

Alice sits up and lifts her video camera up to record all the auditions. She didn't know what she'd end up getting or using the footage for, but Alice was the type of person who wanted to observe and commemorate it all.

Hunter walks onto the stage. He stood at 5'8 with an average toned, if not slightly muscular, build. He had black hair and hazel eyes. Hunter was wearing a graphic tee, jeans, Nikes, and a beanie on his head. On his right hand was the ring he always wore along with the "Don't Stop" baseball necklace he always had hanging from his neck.

"I'll be singing _Someday_ he tells Marley." Hunter quickly takes a deep breath before beginning his audition.

_I follow my dreams_

Marley is shocked to hear the rasp in Hunter's voice when he begins, and she's even more pleasantly surprised to hear how well Hunter could control his voice. All this, and she'd only heard him sing one line so far.

_You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
__I'll make them believe, whoa  
__Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing  
__I never doubt my dreams, always live 'em out  
__Imma tell the world  
__They gotta hear me out  
__Just give me one mic  
__So I can scream it loud  
__And I just need someone that I can make proud  
__Cause I can't wait for that someday  
__And that someday, it is coming  
__I wanna share my life with someone who loves me just for me_

_Hey Hey_

_I wanna wish up to the stars, I can  
__I wanna see the lights in the crowd, in the stands  
__See myself there like a dream, in the past  
__And everything I want, Imma get it at last, okay  
__And I know that there's no limit  
__We pursuing all our dreams  
__And we gon' make it  
__And tell the world that the best is yet to come  
__Can you hear me?_

Marley smiles when she hears Hunter start to rap. She wasn't expecting to hear that after hearing his voice. But, she liked to see the boy's versatility. Marley could also see Hunter's playful personality when she watched him rap. The rap part of the song gave him more opportunities to have fun while the singing parts showed off his wonderful voice.

_I follow my dreams  
__You'd think they were nightmares the way they scream  
__I'll make them believe, whoa  
__Someday, someday I'm gonna be the next big thing_

When her brother's audition is over, Audrey claps along with the rest of the glee club, no more and no less. But, the girl does smile to herself, internally proud of her little brother. Audrey knew that Hunter was more of an athlete than a performer, although he did love music, too. She also knew that the boy held his insecurities inside and that auditioning in front of everyone must have taken a lot of courage.

When Audrey hears Mrs. Lynn call out her little sister's name as the second audition, she smiles again. Although she put up a front at school, she really did love her little siblings, and she was happy to see them getting involved in something they could share… Even if she still had to pretend not to care at school to protect her reputation as McKinley's latest HBIC.

Megan Hunter steps up to the microphone her brother had just preoccupied and smiles. The 14 year old freshman was short and had tan skin. She had dark, wavy, brown hair that fell under her shoulders and brown eyes. Her smile was friendly though and could put not only herself at ease, but everybody else, too.

"I'll be singing _Stars_ by Grace Potter & The Nocturnals." She smiles confidently. The piano slowly starts, and Megan starts swaying from side to side.

In the audience, Sophie is curious. She knew this song, and given that a piano was the only thing she was hearing at the moment, she knows that Megan must be singing an acoustic version, which could be very unforgiving if Megan's voice wasn't strong enough.

_I lit a fire with the love you left behind  
__And it burned wild and crept up the mountain side  
__I followed your ashes into outer space  
__I can't look out the window, I can't look at this place._

In the crowd, Sophie watches on with a smile on her face. She didn't know Megan very well. Really, she only knew her as Kurt and Blaine's daughter. Andrew used to play with her when they were younger and at parties or whatever, but Sophie never could have imagined the voice that was coming out of Megan at the moment. It was beautiful.

_I can't look at the stars  
__They make me wonder where you are  
__Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
__And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
__So I, I can't look at the stars.  
__All those times we looked up at the sky  
__Looking out so far, it felt like we could fly  
__And now I'm all alone in the dark of night  
__And the moon is shining, but I can't see the light._

_And I can't look at the stars  
__They make me wonder where you are  
__Stars, up on heaven's boulevard  
__And if I know you at all, I know you've gone too far  
__So I, I can't look at the stars._

As Megan finishes her audition, she looks over at her current glee club and sees them all smiling and speechless. That was always a good sign. "Thank you." Marley smiles at Megan. "The list will be posted tomorrow morning with those who have been accepted on it." She pauses while looking down at her list again and calling the next name. "Molly Burke."

As a short little blonde girl walks out onto the stage with an acoustic guitar in her hand. She was 5'1 with deep, brown eyes. Her blonde hair was cut to her shoulders, and she had tan skin.

"Who's that?" Stella looks over at Via and asks. "I've never seen her before." Stella turns back to look at the girl who was wearing denim cut off shorts, a purple, plaid, button up shirt, and black low-top converse.

"Me either." Via tells Stella. "She must be new."

Molly smiles and just jumps right into her audition, forgetting to introduce her. As she starts strumming away on her guitar, she starts to feel more relaxed.

_I stop to catch my breath  
__And I stop to catch your eye  
__No need to second guess  
__That you've been on my mind  
_

_Well I dream days away, but that's okay  
__It's like I want to hear a silent sound  
__And then hold it in my hand  
__But a rose won't blossom from the ground  
__Of desert sand, but I like to pretend that_

Marley watches as Molly reaches the chorus of the song and starts to move around just a little bit. She couldn't go far because she needed to sing into the microphone, but Marley could tell that the tiny blonde was having fun up on the stage.

_One day I'll turn around, I'll see your hand reach out  
__I'm only fooling myself, oh  
__But maybe when you smile  
__It means you'd stay awhile  
__Just maybe you'd save me now  
__Hey, yeah, save me now_

"Not bad." Stella whispers to her sister and Sophie. "But what's with the plaid?" She asks.

Sophie shakes her head. "Not everyone can be as stylish as you, Stell." She jokes.

"Ha ha." Stella bites back. Sure, she was in her Cheerio uniform now, but when she could wear normal clothes, she was the type of girl that could make anything look good, from sweatpants to short shorts.

Stella was a tall girl at 5'10, and she was quite thin, mostly thanks to her workouts as a Cheerio, although she had been taking dance classes since she was a little girl, too. Stella had vibrant blue eyes framed by a thick set of eyelashes and her iconic bushy yet well-maintained eyebrows. Most girls couldn't pull off her eyebrows like she did, but Stella thought of herself as an individual who did whatever she wanted… And, honestly, who didn't getting their eyebrows waxed every few weeks to keep that skinny, perfect look?

Her long, elbow-length hair was a dirty blonde color, darker than both of her parents at her age. She gotten various sets of high and low lights in her hair throughout the last few months to do something different. Although it was against Cheerio rules, Stella had her tragus, helix, and industrial pierced, along with her belly button. Again, Stella was the type of girl to do whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She did not care about following the rules or not.

Rio is surprised when he hears his older brother's name called as the next audition. But, it wasn't a bad thing. Sometimes, Rio felt far away from Austin, like Austin didn't want him around. Rio tried not to take it personally. He'd tell himself that it was just the normal stuff between two brothers, but either way, Rio was happy that he'd get to see more of Austin when the two were in Glee together.

The guitar riff starts and Austin starts dancing around. He was being goofy, but it wasn't to the point of being obnoxious. It was just fun and Austin letting himself let loose.

_You_

Austin points to the glee club playfully and everyone lets out a little laugh.

_You don't know how lucky you are  
__Hanging with that girl on your arm  
__But soon enough I'm taking my shot_

_Bang!_

At this, Austin points his fingers like a gun at no one in particular and pretends to pull it. Rio smiles and shakes his head, knowing that this is his brother's actual playful personality shining though.

_Once I get 'em locked in my sight  
__Doesn't mean I wasn't alright  
__I'm just seeing something I like_

_Woo hoo_

_I just wanna take  
__Someone else's holiday  
__Sometimes the grass is greener  
__And someone else's sugar,  
__Someone else's sugar's  
__Sweeter_

Marley is surprised to hear Austin hit the high notes at the end of his audition since she never even knew that the boy liked music, let alone that he could sing. She smiles to herself, loving that she's getting to know some of her friends' children better just by listening to them audition.

"Okay, next is Tony Lopez-Smythe." Marley says into the microphone after Austin had left the stage.

"Yeah!" Adrian yells out in support of his twin. Adrian felt it was his brotherly duty to do so after he'd basically forced his brother to sign his name up on the audition list. The way that he saw it, if Adrian had to suffer from having more people in the glee club, potentially people he could hate, at least if Tony was in the club, he'd have his twin and best friend there beside him, too.

"This is _Crazy Train_." Tony tells the crowd. "It's a classic, and if you laugh at me, I will hurt each and every one of you." He jokes and points to all of his friends sitting in the audience. Everyone laughs as the music starts playing.

Surprising everyone but Adrian, Tony dances around during the song introduction. It wasn't dancing around like Austin had done, Tony was actually dancing, really well.

_Crazy, but that's how it goes  
__Millions of people living as foes  
__Maybe. it's not too late  
__To learn how to love, and forget how to hate_

_Mental wounds not healing  
__Life's a bitter shame  
__I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train  
__I'm goin' off the rails on a crazy train_

Because Tony wasn't really all that comfortable singing, he stopped his audition there. Sure, it was short, but that was why Tony had danced in the beginning. He figured that if he showed that he could dance and had at least a decent voice, Mrs. Lynn would let him in the glee club. And, if she didn't well, Tony was only auditioning to get Adrian to stop bugging him about it.

When Danny's name is called, Rio smiles. He was really hoping that the boy would audition. In all honesty, Rio was really, really starting to like Danny, as more than a crush. But, what scared Rio was that he wasn't really sure how Danny felt about him. Sure, Danny flirted back when Rio flirted with him, but Rio knew that Danny had a really flirty type of personality so spending more time with Danny was the only way that Rio could really figure out how Danny was feeling about him in return.

As Danny's song starts, everyone starts smiling. The song had a very fun sound to it. It made everyone want to get up and dance, although they didn't because that would have been sort of weird to dance during the boy's audition.

_I can't keep chasing you around,  
All of this running just bringing me down, it's got me down  
Every time I look at you the angels sing,  
I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh,  
Oh, I hope you here them too  
Got me feeling hypnotized, and girl, it makes me feel alive_

Danny looks at Rio as he's singing, and Rio can tell that the other boy is flirting with him, in front of everybody. That definitely made Rio feel better about his odds with Danny, but at the same time, he still wanted to move slow with Danny. Rio really didn't want to get hurt.

Heeyyyy Yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby, for you, I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

Don't hesitate there's no better time than now

_Baby, the sky is falling down  
Well baby are you down, down, down, down_

I could wait forever and a day,  
Just to have you look my way

Look my way yeah

Marley can't help but join in with the rest of the glee club and start smiling and dancing around in her seat, although her dancing was mostly swaying. She was the director after all, and she needed to show some professionalism. She also didn't want to show any favoritism towards any of the auditions.

_It's in every little thing I do  
'Cause baby I do it all for you,_

Heeyyy yeahhh

I'd climb the highest mountain,  
And I'd sail across the sea,  
Baby for you I'd do anything  
I'd fly up to the moon,  
I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue  
Just to get one step closer to you

"That was great." Marley tells Danny. "The list will be posted tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." Danny smiles at Marley before smiling at Rio one last time and exiting the stage.

"Laura Davis" Molly says into the microphone, calling up the next person to start her audition.

A short girl, standing at just above than 5'1, walks up to the microphone. She takes it out and slowly flips her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder. She smiles and her greyish-blue eyes sparkle for just a second.

Laura was a 14 and a sophomore. She had been homeschooled her whole life up until this year, making it easy for her to skip a grade throughout the years. She had just worked at a faster pace than normal schools would so academically, she was way ahead of the other students her age.

Laura hadn't known what to wear to school, seeing as she'd never been before, but she decided that she should just be herself so she had worn her favorite black bow-tie sweater with pink skinny jeans and black high-tops.

"I'll be singing Lady Gaga's _Born This Way._" She says into the microphone.

Laura had decided to skip the intro so her audition starts right away with the music pumping through the speaker system.

_My mama told me when I was young  
We are all born superstars  
She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
In the glass of her boudoir_

Laura had been really nervous about going to a real school for the first time so her mom had urged her to join some clubs to make friends. When Laura was standing in front of the sign-up board, she had signed her name to a few different clubs before she saw the one for the glee club. When she had signed her name, she had thought about how much she loved listening to music and singing, therefore, the glee club was probably going to be a lot of fun.

"There's nothing wrong with loving who you are"  
She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe"  
"So hold your head up girl and you'll go far,  
Listen to me when I say"

I'm beautiful in my way  
'Cause God makes no mistakes  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way  
Don't hide yourself in regret  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

By the time the chorus hit, Marley could see that Laura would be a nice addition to the club. She had a nice voice, and for some reason, Marley didn't foresee having any trouble coaching this girl.

Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
Baby I was born this way  
Oh there ain't no other way  
Baby I was born this way  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way

Everyone in the crowd agrees that Laura had had a decent audition. Most could see that there was more to uncover in her case. She had a lot of potential, but she was either too scared or insecure to show it, or she just didn't realize her potential herself.

Lastly, Marley calls a girl named Blair Johnson to the stage. When Audrey sees the 5'7, 116 lb, black haired girl, with neon blue and green streaks, walk on the stage, she is somewhat taken aback. Audrey was a self-proclaimed girly-girl so she just did not understand this girl's style at all. She was wearing a plain white tank top with a baggy black zip-up hoodie over it with a baggy pair of blue jeans and black, combat boots. Audrey just couldn't understand what type of style this girl was shooting for. In fact, wearing the clothes she did, Audrey wouldn't even be able to tell that Blair was in fact a girl if it wasn't for the long hair.

"If she joins, we have _got_ to do something about her… clothes." Audrey whispers quietly, more to everyone in the group but specifically the girls.

"Maybe she doesn't want to conform to what the popular girls are wearing." Alice says under her breath.

Alice herself was a small girl at 5'3 with a petite, small frame. She had long auburnish-brown, wavy hair which she left down and let fall past her shoulders. Alice's most striking feature was her big, puppy dog, brown eyes. Alice was also unlike some of the girls she hung out with because she almost always wore black or dark colors. It was just what she preferred. Today, she was wearing a pair of black jeans with a gray graphic tank top and a black beanie on her head. She was wearing a pair of boots on her feet.

Everyone turns their attention back to Blair as she begins singing. Alice quickly checks to make sure the camera is recording this.

Blair had a lot going on in her life, and to be honest, she didn't even want to join this club. Her grandma had begged her to join a club, any club, so that she could make some friends, seeing as she currently didn't really have any. Blair had decided to join the glee club because her grandma loved to hear her sing. It was a decision to honor her.

_Four years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the stuck up chicks  
So superficial, so immature_

Audrey wonders if she is paranoid when she starts thinking that Blair looks at her when she sings about being superficial and immature.

_Then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over  
Aw that's just great_

Marley starts thinking to herself. It was clear that Blair possessed some talent, but Marley was unsure if the teenager would make a good member of the team. By looking at how Blair came off as indifferent and the way she was directing certain lyrics and certain members of the glee club, Marley worried about what adding her to the group of students would do to the morale. Would Blair even try getting along with the rest of the group?

The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Blair looks at Sophie and Nathan, knowing that the two were together. She also knew that Sophie's family came from money, and that Sophie was considered one of the prettiest girls in school.

_Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess  
And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends  
High school never ends_

Sophie turns and looks at Nathan. "Was it just me, or was that a weird audition?" She whispers to him.

"I felt like I was being judged, actually." Nathan tells her.

"Yeah, me too." Sophie agrees with him.

"Thanks for that, Blair." Marley smiles at the young girl. "You can check for the list tomorrow. The names on it will be whoever was accepted into the glee club for this year."

"Whatever." Blair says as she turns around and walks off stage.

Stella has a hard time keeping her laugh to herself. "Well, that was lovely." She says sarcastically.

"It has to be nerve wrecking, auditioning in front of all of us." Alice defends the girl. Alice had no idea who this Blair girl was, but she felt bad that everybody in the club was already ganging up on her.

Nathan turns to his little sister. "We're not saying that it's not, but she didn't even seem interested in singing."

"I felt like she was calling me superficial." Audrey says. "I mean, did anyone else notice her staring me down during that part of the song?" She asks.

"You are superficial." Stella tells Audrey. "But, I agree, it felt like she was judging and shaming people the whole time."

"Alright. Alright!" Marley stops the group from talking on. "I will go over all my notes of the auditions, and you all can check the list tomorrow morning, as well, to see who your new teammates are." She smiles at them.

Audrey stands up and shakes her head. "If that last girl gets in, I'm quitting." She says offhandedly.

"No, you're not." Sophie looks at Audrey. "You love this club more than anyone I know, even if you won't admit it." Audrey just shrugs her shoulders in response.

After all the students had left the auditorium, Marley lets out a deep breath. "This is going to be an interesting year…" She says to herself.

**Well, that's it! I think all of the students have been introduced now! If you made a character, and they haven't been introduced yet (minus any adults, Vocal Adrenaline kids, or Warblers) let me know! Some of the characters might be a little different than you imagined, or I might be going in a different direction than what you originally presented, don't worry! I have a plan for everybody. And, not every character can be perfect and liked all the time. Everyone will get their turn being disliked, I'm sure. (:**

**So, we obviously didn't have our big "Don't Stop" moment in the chapter. Well, I was going to, but this chapter went over 1,500 more words that is my goal for each chapter. I felt like it was getting too long so I have an idea for the next chapter and how to include it already. Also, I still don't feel as if I've found the perfect song for the moment or the club yet… I'm still searching though. If you have any suggestions, just message them to me, either on here or on the tumblr.**

**So, the songs used in this chapter were:**

**Max Schneider – Someday**

**Grace Potter & The Nocturnals – Stars**

**Kate Voegele – Only Fooling Myself**

**Gavin DeGraw – Sweeter**

**Ozzy Osbourne – Crazy Train**

**Shane Harper – One Step Closer**

**Lady Gaga – Born This Way**

**Bowling For Soup – High School Never Ends**

**As always, please leave me a review! I really, really appreciate them! Also, if you want to ask any questions, please feel free to use the message button on the tumblr! I'm thinking the next chapter will be posted in late November or early December, hopefully sooner though! (:**


End file.
